An Echo in Time
by PotterGeek07
Summary: Rose Tyler was always meant to be with the Doctor. She was always meant to be on the TARDIS. By pure fate, the universe and the TARDIS worked together. Bad Wolf Corporation, the Doctor never fully removed the time vortex from Rose. She was safe, but the vortex had added a third strand to her DNA. The universe helped by spreading Rose all over time and space. Neither of them knew.
1. The Deed

**An Echo in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But this is what would happen if I did.**

**Chapter One**

Rose Tyler was with the Metacrisis Doctor. But she wasn't. Or, a part of her wasn't. She was always meant to be with the Doctor. She was always meant to be on the TARDIS. The universe and the TARDIS worked together by pure fate.

At the Bad Wolf Corporation, the time vortex was never fully removed from Rose. It wasn't dangerous. It just made an alteration to her. She now had three strands of DNA. She was also like the Doctor now, except she couldn't regenerate and could only heal. That was the TARDIS's responsibility. The universe had spread Rose around the entire universe in different situations and different times and planets. Rose would be like a regular human, with no memory of the Doctor. Unless she stayed with him. Rose, of course, wasn't aware of this.

Neither was the Doctor. So when he met Rose Tyler after leaving her in the parallel universe, you can expect he was a little surprised.

**Sorry chapter one is so short, but I'll be posting with the beginning of the story in chapter two!**

**-Nay**


	2. The Nurse

**An Echo in Time**

**Chapter Two: The Nurse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Tenth Doctor looked around at the team in wonder. This was the first base of Mars. He named everyone in the room. "Hold on. There's two more…"

"Three more," Captain Adelaide Brooke corrected.

He looked at her in confusion. "Margaret Cain. Andrew Stone. Who am I missing?"

Rose Tyler burst through the door, intending to stock up more on medicine, having been the other Nurse. They all stopped and looked at her, the Doctor with shock, Captain Brooke and Deputy Ed with sternness, and the rest of her team with amusement.

She blushed, "Sorry, Captain. I just needed to stock up," She caught sight of the Doctor. "Who's that? An _actual_ human?"

The Doctor was frozen. She didn't know who he was. His mind seemed to be gaining information. "Rose Tyler. Nurse," He mumbled. He had to leave. But he couldn't. Rose was here. He couldn't let her die. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what? Doctor who?" She raised an eyebrow. She wondered why he was looking at her weirdly. She sighed and climbed to get to the landing where the medical supplies were.

The Doctor smiled and stared into space, a memory surfacing, of his Ninth self and her walking away from her apartment, her badgering him with questions. When their adventure just begun. But then he also remembered the ending of their story, her kissing the Metacrisis, him leaving her without a goodbye.

"Maggie," said Ed over the intercom, "If you want to see the only new person you'll see in five years, you better come quickly."

The response he got was a growling noise. "What was that?" Rose asked at the same time as the Doctor. He looked at her and gave her the smile that was only reserved for Rose. She looked at him weirdly and he remembered that whoever she was, she didn't know him.

"I should go…" the Doctor muttered solemnly.

"Don't you want to investigate?" Rose looked down, challenging him. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's right. We should investigate," Brooke said and started pointing. "Tarek, Rose, Doctor, with me. Gadget, you too."

"Yes, Captain," Rose started down the stairs and handed her medical supplies to Yüri, who caught her hand, catching only the Doctor's attention as jealousy rose up in him, like the day he gave her to the Metacrisis.

"You'll be careful, right?" He said in a low voice to Rose, who smiled.

"Always am," She slipped out of his hand and started walking with the Captain, Tarek, and the Doctor.

They walked in complete silence through the hallways. The Doctor kept glancing at Rose every few seconds until she finally cracked. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She didn't seem mad, but curiosity was flashing through her eyes, not only at why he was staring at her, but he'd seen the other look in her eye. She was excited. She wasn't scared of that growling noise, Rose was intrigued. Same as always.

"Yeah, and what's so important about Mia's age? You said she was only twenty-seven. What's that got to do with anything?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor looked in between the two women, one whom he knew and had strong feelings for. They were ganging up on him. He decided to ignore Rose's question and just said, "Oh, I dunno. When my mouth opens, I find that words just come out. Don't know why I say things."

Rose smiled, and so did he. The Doctor really wanted to hold her hand. But he knew he couldn't.

Captain Brooke scolded Roman, Gadget's creator, for talking. A few seconds later, she froze. "Look!"

"Maggie!" Tarek ran up to the girl that was lying on the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Rose said as she, the Doctor, and Adelaide ran up to Maggie as well.

"She's right," the Doctor was surprised that she knew to not touch the body until he realized she was a nurse.

"Yüri, we need a full med-pack, and hurry," Adelaide spoke through the communicator. He told her he was on his way.

Rose ran a scanner over Maggie's body. The Doctor looked at the screen over Rose's shoulder and reported, "She's breathing… but…"

"Let me explain for once," She smiled and nudged him. The next second she looked very confused. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Dunno what came over me…"

The Doctor blinked and swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something when Yüri came with a stretcher and medical supplies, with Ed following him. Adelaide told him to put on gloves. He did as he was told and handed another pair to Rose, who helped him lift her on.

"If Andy's the only one here then," Ed shrugged, letting his words dangle in the air.

"Alright, Rose, Yüri, take her back and check up on her. Gadget, stay here and stand guard. Tarek, Doctor, come with me to investigate, Deputy, penalty for leaving your post," Adelaide spouted out orders.

"Captain, I can help," Ed retorted.

"To your post now," Adelaide's eyes hardened.

Ed sighed and went back with Rose and Yüri. The Doctor watched Rose's retreating back. She felt eyes on her and looked back. Rose smiled at the Doctor, feeling her heart pound though she didn't know why.

"Rose, are you crying?" Yüri asked and stared at her. She touched her face, which was all wet. Rose stared at the fingers that were shining with her tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head away from the Doctor, who was still looking at her. She nodded numbly. "Are you crying because of Maggie?"

"No," She didn't know why she was crying, but she was friends with Maggie, and she was definitely worried about her. Yet, Rose knew that wasn't the reason she was crying. "I just- I don't- let's just go check her out," As much as Rose loved her job, she wanted to stay with Brooke, Tarek, and the Doctor. She wanted to find out more about this mysterious stranger. This weird thing that was going on and her feeling weirder hadn't happened until he came along.

One of the girls told the Captain over the communicator that the growling noise was Andrew Stone. Adelaide told her to check, just to be sure. The next step was splitting up. Adelaide stayed with the Doctor while Tarek went the other way.

The greenhouse was huge. Not only did the Doctor personally think that it might take more than the three of them to find Andy, but he also had hoped that Rose would be told to stay with them.

He really wanted to know what she was doing there. He wanted to know why she didn't even remember him.

"Alright, let's go find Tarek," Adelaide suggested. The Doctor nodded. They heard a scream. They looked at each other, wide eyed, before running into that direction.

The two froze when they saw Andy, with Tarek shaking, on his knees, in Andy's hand. It looked like he was trying to drown Tarek. The Doctor shined a flashlight at Andy's face. His eyes were white and he was soaking wet, dripping water.

Adelaide pointed her gun at him. "Put him down!"

"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said quickly, raising a hand. "Let's just be calm. You must be Andy, right?" He said slowly and quietly. "Just put Tarek down. And we can put the weapon down… just tell me what you want."

Adelaide slowly lowered her gun when Andy dropped Tarek. Soon, Tarek stood up beside Andy. He too had white eyes, and he was soaking wet, spewing water. Around both of their mouths, the jaw was cracked. They shot out water from their hands.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and they ran for the exit.

Rose continued to set up the bandages, medicines, and other medical supplies. Yüri was watching a recording of his brother. Maggie was still asleep.

"Do you ever have this weird feeling that you can't remember something?" She asked Yüri, but was staring at the cabinets. "And I feel like the thing I'm forgetting is just staring me in the face. But I can't remember. Something really important."

"I never feel like that," He said honestly. A huge help.

"I keep having these dreams. It's like, I'm another person. In the early 2000s. And I'm traveling in a box. Across all of time and space. Someone's with me. He's always in leather or a striped suit or a bow tie. But I never see his face," Rose knew that she was talking "to herself, that Yüri wasn't really listening. She was talking softly anyway, he couldn't hear her. "We're always running from something. He's always holding my hand. I shout his name, but I can never hear it. I never get a look at his face, only his clothes. And the minute he turns around, I wake up."

It was silent for a few minutes until Maggie woke up. She tried to get them to let her out, but then finally gave up. Yüri started talking about his brother and his brother's husband.

"Earth has so much water," Maggie's voice started to change. Rose turned around and her eyes widened. Maggie's voice got deeper, "We should like that world," Yüri finally turned around and jumped back against the wall. Rose calmly took out the communicator.

"Captain, we've got a situation. It's Maggie. She's spewing water and her jaw is all cracked," She said into it as Maggie stared at her. "She's sort of like an infected flesh that I saw… once…" She blinked rapidly, trying to remember. "With this one… bloke… except water healed that. Looks like water is what's causing the problem."

"Rose, are you scared? You're crying again," Yüri stared at her.

"I'm not scared," She sobbed. "I can't remember. Why can't I remember-?"

"Remember what?" Yüri asked before Ed burst through the door.

"Rose, calm down," Ed said as he approached the window where Maggie was.

"Can you confirm that she is contained?" Adelaide asked over the communicator.

"Confirmed," Ed answered as he stared at her.

"We'll be there soon," Adelaide said.

By the time Adelaide and the Doctor had arrived, Rose had calmed down. The Doctor was ecstatic. She had mentioned an adventure they had once had. The first planet they went to when he regenerated.

The Doctor stared at Maggie and noticed her eyes were different from the others. He spoke Ancient North Martian.

"What was that language?" Adelaide asked.

"Ancient North Martian," the Doctor answered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that," She earned a delighted look from the Doctor and confused looks from the rest of her team. She shook her head. "Sorry. Dunno why I said that…" She paused and stared at Maggie. "Can you talk?"

"It seemed to understand that language," Ed said.

"_She _is not an _it_," Rose snapped. "Sorry. It's just… whether she's Maggie or not… she's a living form of life. She's still a person."

"A person is human," Yüri muttered.

"That depends on what your definition of people is," Rose stated.

"What does she want?" Adelaide wondered aloud as the Doctor watched Rose. That was practically what he said to her on their first date, back in his Ninth body.

"Earth," Yüri said. "Right before she changed, she was staring at Earth."

"A planet that's covered in water," Rose said grimly.

The Doctor continued to stare at Rose. He had no doubt in his mind that she was his Rose Tyler. But how?

Rose watched the Doctor leave. "You're crying again," Yüri pointed out as she handed him a box to load up.

She didn't even look at him. She continued staring at the Doctor, who was watching all of them pack. "So I am," She said quietly. Rose heard something on the roof. She saw a leak right above the Doctor's head, her vision had always been great. "Doctor, look out!"

The Doctor fell as she dove at him. She fell on top of him. Now she was crying for a different reason. "You almost got hit by some water," She sniffed as she got up. She looked at the room. "Someone shoot me."

"What? Why?" Adelaide asked as the room froze.

"I'm sorry, Captain," She laughed, tears in her eyes. "One drop. But I am not going to become a killer. Someone, please, shoot me."

"Rose!" Yüri tried to run to his best friend, but Ed held him back.

"I am so, so, sorry," Adelaide said honestly as she took out her gun.

"It's okay," Rose nodded encouragingly before she was shot in the stomach. She gasped and fell down, the Doctor catching her. He was on his knees, cradling her. She looked up at him. "Hello."

"Hello," He said, tears in his eyes. "You just saved my life."

Something flashed in Rose's eyes. They changed. She looked at him the way she always used to. She touched his face. "Oh my God. It's you. I remember…"

"Rose…" He held her hand.

"Don't be alone, Doctor. You can't be alone," She smiled. "What will you do now?"

"Traveling in the TARDIS," One of his tears dropped on her cheek. "Same old life."

"Better with two," Rose was almost out of breath. But she needed to hold on. "Run you clever boy, and remember."

The Doctor watched the light leave her eyes and her body went limp. "I'm sorry," He told her, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry."

"Go, Doctor," Adelaide sniffed, her eyes shining.

"I don't want to go," He sobbed. He smoothed her hair out and kissed her forehead sadly before getting up and walking out, not being able to stand himself. He did as Rose said. He ran.

"I don't care who you are! The Time Lord Victorious is wrong!" Adelaide stated before walking into her house.

The Doctor had saved the remaining three. Yüri, Mia, and Adelaide. Because that's what Rose would've wanted. But in the midst of his grief, he became something that he knew she would hate. A monster. He became something she would hate. And he hated it too.

"I've gone too far," He leaned against the doors of the TARDIS as he saw the flashing of the gun and the Ood appeared. "Is it my time now?" He shouted. The Ood stared at him. The Doctor got up. "No. Not yet," He realized. He got in the TARDIS and looked around, echoes of his memories with Rose were surrounding him. "Same old life. Back in the TARDIS," He muttered. "It _is _better with two, Rose. It is," He started driving the TARDIS as her last words rang in his head. _Run you clever boy, and remember._

**I would just like to say that it is most certainly not over. And that, yes, I have many plans for this story. *EVIL LAUGH***

**-Nay****?**


	3. The Investigation

**An Echo in Time**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

As much as it hurt the Doctor, he went backward in Nurse Rose Tyler's timestream. She was real. All of her life, she was Rose Tyler. She was just born in a different year than his Rose.

Yet, how could it be that the people she was with, everybody she knew and touched, were the same. Almost the same. So close yet not close at all.

How was she the same Rose, yet not, all at once? What was happening, was impossible. She was an impossible girl.

And how did she remember him, right before she died? How did she know who he was? She said that he was clever. He was. But he didn't know if he could solve this one.

**Yes, yes, I know. Confusing. But trust me, there is a lot more. It's sort of gradual. This fanfic won't be that long, but I'm already planning a sequel to it. Oops! Spoilers.**

**Let me answer the question that you are most likely asking: no. She is not like Clara, with the echoes. The title will make sense soon. Rose is 100% real. That's why I made this chapter, just so that you guys know that she was not an echo. She was the real deal, even though the… let's call her Original Rose. **

**The Original Rose is in the parallel universe with the Metacrisis Doctor. She didn't travel back. I'm going to be centering the next chapter on The End of Time episodes. Which, as you most likely know, take place in modern day England. Where Donna, and Martha, and Mickey are, and where Original Rose would be if she wasn't in the parallel universe.**

**To be honest, you should probably read the summary that I posted with this story, if you haven't. It explains a lot. And in this next chapter, this Rose wasn't made until Original Rose sealed the deal with the other Doctor.**

**I will be posting Chapter Four soon. I wanted to make this fanfic book sort of like, the 10****th****'****s era. And since that will be over soon, this will probably only have five chapters. But don't worry, once this fanfic is done, I will post the sequel as soon as I can.**

**Wow! Major spoilers!**

**-Nay**


End file.
